


Quickie

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Steve can’t hold back any longer
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Quickie

“Won’t they miss us back at the party?” You asked as Steve led you inside a closet.

Tony was hosting yet another gala in honor of the Avengers having won yet another fight. This time Steve was the Avenger Of Honor, though you could tell he didn’t want the spotlight. Steve certainly didn’t seek the spotlight like Tony did, and he’d begun to dislike these parties.

Steve grinned. “If we’re fast, nobody will really care. Tony will probably just high five us if he notices, which I don’t think he would anyway.”

Before you could protest further, Steve pinned you to the wall of the closet and captured your lips with his. Then Steve unbuttoned and dropped his pants before he rucked up your dress. A moan escaped both you and Steve as he pushed inside of you.

Steve thrust into you like a man on a mission (which right now he kind of was), hitting your g-spot with precision. It was everything you could do to just hold on and keep from screaming Steve’s name, especially as you started to cum. Then with one final thrust, Steve spilled himself inside you.

The two of you stayed there for a minute, panting from the exertion. Then Steve helped you fix your clothes before you both returned to the party. When you and Steve re-entered the ballroom, Bucky smirked at the both of you.

“You two have fun on your little excursion?” Bucky winked. Steve blushed as you giggled and nodded.


End file.
